sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Michael the Fox
Michael the fox is a 13 year old blue fox who is a HUGE fan of Sonic, and lives in Knothole Village with Sonic. His Birthplace was originally the planet Earth, until he accidentially fell into a strange vortex when wandering around in a forest(story below). He is also a Pokemon Trainer and has a Zorua, which he named Jane. Prologue When he woke up, he had no idea where he was. He was in a cave, he soon found, and started to explore the cave. After wandering around for an hour or so, he had found his best friend Chris, who had been missing for 3 years. He was unconsious, but still breathing. As he knelt down beside is friend, he saw that there was a huge cut on his friend's stomach (at this point, he had already realized that he and Chris were both foxes). Who...who could've DONE this sort of thing!?" He thought. Just then, a huge roar came from the other side of the cave. He had looked to see what the noise was, but all he saw was pure darkness. Just then, the whole room was lit up with bright torches, much to his surprise. He had looked around, but then had heard the same roar, but MUCH louder. He had looked, and had seen something that was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. It was a huge monster of darkness, with 5 foot long tentacles that looked strong enough to crush the base of a building.''' ''He had then panicked, and had hauled his friend onto his shoulder and ran as fast as he could towards the end of the cave. When he had reached the end, he didn't know WHAT to do! When he saw the monster was right behind him, he panicked. Michael looked down to see if he had anything on him. He saw a sheath tied around his waist. Huh? Where'd this come from? he thought. Without hesitation, he quickly pulled out the sword that was in the sheath. Michael, now holding the sword, was amazed by it's beauty. It was a longsword, with a shining silver blade and a solid gold handle with a bright red Ruby right in the middle. The monster had then attacked, but Michael, already being great with swordplay, quickly jabbed the sword right through the monster with great force! The monster let out a cry of defeat, and quickly shrunk down into a pile of black goo. However, the goo was still sentient, and quickly dissapeared inside of Michael's body. However, a strange feeling came over Michael, as if he had just had a peice of him restored. He decided to shake it off, and picked up Chris again. Much to Michael's dismay, he had no idea how to get out of the cave! He had almost given up hope, when all of a sudden, a portal appeared on the wall behind him. Thinking that it was a way out, he went through the portal. Sure enough, he was out of the cave and into an open field. After exiting, the portal closed behind him. I'm just glad that I'm out of that place. he thought. Suddenly, he had felt Chris starting to regain consiousness. Michael, being the good friend he was, set him down gently. Chris slowly opened his eyes as he had begun to awaken. He was surprised to see Michael! They were both glad to see eachother! But, then again, who wouldn't be glad to see your best friend after SO many years? "Wow! It's SO GOOD to see you again, Michael B.!" He said, full of glee. Michael B. is what Chris called Michael back in 5th grade, since there were two Michaels: Michael Braegger and Michael Westman. "Chris, remember, it's JUST Michael, ok?" he said, reassuringly, but still happy. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just used to calling you that." said Chris. "Hey, where are we?" Michael had almost forgotten about his surroundings. He looked around, and noticed that he was in an open field that was next to a forest. "Maybe if we travel through this forest, we can find a village of some sort!" he said. "Great idea! Let's go!" said Chris. and so, the two foxes hapilly ran together, and treked through the forest. 2 hours later, they were starting to get hungry. Both of their stomachs started grumbling. Michael groaned pitifully. "Dang. If only we had something to eat--" "You guys need food?" a voice said. They looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. "Hey! Up here!" the voice said. "Where?" Michael said, confused. "Oh, silly me! I almost forgot!" the voice said. Then, out of nowhere, a green chameleon hopped out of a tree that was right next to Michael. "Sorry if I surprised you guys!" The chameleon said. "Here, have some Doritos!" The chameleon handed a bag of Doritos to Michael. "Uh, thanks!" Michael said. "Who are you?" Chris said from behind. "The name's Charlie, but my friends call me Chip!" the chameleon said, eating out of a big bag of Lays. "I can see why." Chris said with a smile. "You must REALLY love chips!" "Heck yeah, I do!" Chip said. "I LOVE chips! Any kind will satisfy my hunger! Well, except for 'Poker Chips'. Why are they even called chips!? They're made out of plastic!" "That's pretty much the point." Michael said. "Yeah. You should see my friend Kane. He's a wiz at that game!" Chip said. (will be continued being fixed later) Info Name: Michael the Fox Age: 13 Species: Fox Gender: Male Likes: Sonic the Hedgehog, Christopher the Fox, drawing, Video Games, Rupees, Minecraft, being a brony, Tails, Pokémon, Zorua, Shiny Pokémon, Mario, Spongebob, Chaos Emeralds, Team Fortress 2, Halo, Kirby, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Mario Party 4 and Mario Party 5, Sonic Heroes, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Mega Man, Okami Dislikes: Pain, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Mephiles the Dark, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Squidward, Missingno., Finding shiny Pokemon without having Pokeballs, Creepypasta, Lost Silver, Creepers, Orochi, Yami, Dr. Wily, Sigma Suspicious about: Shadow Triad, Bloody GIR, Mortal Kombat, Waka, Proto-Man Afraid of: Tails Doll, Enderman Pities: Susano Friends: Christopher the Fox, Kane the Fox, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, E-123 Omega, Red the Hedgehog, Faith the Hedgehog, James the Fox (2nd best friend), Ecruos the Porcupine (close friend), Domonique the Fox Rivals: Rouge the Bat, Shadyricon the Hedgehog, Meira the Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Mephiles the Dark, Tyler Shooto, Ruin the Hedgehog, Aseka the Hedgehog, Behemoth the Demigod Conqueror, Metal Michael, Pyran the Devilhog Love Interests: Ouka the Wolf (old crush), Rin the Panda (old girlfriend), Jewel the Fox (dumped Michael), Selania the Hedgehog (The Full Moon Chronicles only), Melody the Siren Fox (current girlfriend) Personality Michael is mostly a cheerful fox, who does his best to help Sonic and his friends, including Chris, in any way possible. He is great at video games, especially Pokemon and Super Smash Bros. He is a strong trainer who will gladly accept any challenge! When things get rough, he can get EXTREMELY agressive. And when he gets too mad, he'll use his dark powers to turn into Dark Michael, a state of anger in which he can control most of the time. He also has n arm cannon that James the Fox made him, which allows him to use the same powers that James has. He also has gained other powers that James never had. He also has a werefox form and a super form. He also has a special form that is activated when it is needed. This form is his Ultimate Form. His Ultimate Form is basically who he was 500 years in the past: a knight serving a king. Other than his slight anger problem, he is a good kid to have around. Stats Normal Stats: HP: 150 SP: 50 Power: 75 Defense: 60 Weapon of choice: Silver Sword Attacks: Tail slash, Spin Jump, Sword Slash, Spin Dash Special Attacks: Super Tail Slash, Twister Spin, Homing Attack, Super Sword Slash, Sword Beam, Insta-Shield, Shadow Ball Special Items: Flame Shield, Lightning Shield, Bubble Shield, "S" Monitor, Invincibility Monitor, Wooden Shield Super Stats: Super Music: Sonic & Knuckles Invincibility HP: 150 (regenerates slowly) SP: 50 (regenerates slowly) Power: 150 Defense: 120 Weapon of choice: Golden Sword Attacks: Super Tail Slash, Spin Jump, Super Sword Slash, Super Spin Dash, Super Boost Special Attacks: Super Twister Spin, Homing Attack, Super Sword Beam, Shadow Ball Special Items: Chaos Energy, Metal Shield Hyper Stats: Hyper Music: Sonic Colors Super Sonic Jingle HP: 170 (Regenerates quickly) SP: 70 (Regenerates quickly) Power: 300 Defense: 240 Weapon of choice: Master Sword and Ultra Sword Attacks: Hyper Tail Slash, Spin Jump, Hyper Sword Slash, Hyper Spin Dash, Hyper Boost, Hyper Dash Special Attacks: Hyper Twister Spin, Homing Attack, Ultra Sword Beam, Ultra Sword Slash, Energy Ball, Hyper Beam Special Items: Ultra Abilities (Ultra Sword, Monster Flame, Flare Beam, Snow Bowl, Grand Hammer), Golden Shield "Ultimate Form" Stats: Ultimate Form Music: Megaman II: Dr. Wily Stage 1 HP: 250 SP: 160 Power: 350 Defense: 290 Weapon of choice: Master Sword Attacks: Grand Sword Slash, Sword Beam, Dark Slash, Whip Special Attacks: Grand Sword Beam, Shadow Ball, Fatality, Crash Ability Special Items: Shield of Great Power Pictures Pics by(in order): Emeraldgreeny, KoreyKomix, Tynic The Hedgehog Couple Pics Michael and Melody ^w^ Forms Michael's future look Michael's present look Michael's present Super Form Michael in his Ultimate/Knight form Michael's Dark Form Michael's WereFox form Michael's Mega Man Powers Michael with the Metal Blade Power Michael with the Atomic Fire Power Michael with the Freeze Cracker Power, taught to him by Trinitro "James" Stropher Michae with the Tornado Hold Power, taught to him by Trinitro "James" Stropher Costumes Michael's Scout Costume (he had to shave his arms >.<) Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Good Category:Fox Category:Characters with dark powers Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Male Category:Speed type characters Category:Emerald User Category:Teenager Category:Professional Combatant Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Armed with a sword Category:WereFox